coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon Alexis-Rochefort
, Jonathan Harvey and Antony Cotton.]] Damon Alexis-Rochefort was born in Cardiff on 22nd February, 1965. His first job was as a music writer for Smash Hits and The Sun 's Bizarre column. He then became a songwriter, record producer with his international No.1 hit I Wanna Give You Devotion by Nomad, then a chat show host with his live BBC show Damon Rochefort Tonight. Turning to television writing, he has written for Birds of a Feather, Boyz R Us and Britannia High as well as contributing 246 episodes of Coronation Street since 2004 including three co-credited with Mark Wadlow, John Kerr and Ian Kershaw and four double episodes. He was chosen to write the programme's landmark 10,000th episode in February 2020. The writer was credited under his birth name of "Damon Rochefort" until Episode 9043 (25th November 2016) when it was changed to reflect his recent marriage to Dan Alexis. Episodes written by Damon Rochefort 2000s 2004 (1 episode) *Episode 5878 (29th October 2004) 2005 (10 episodes) *Episode 5938 (12th January 2005) *Episode 5944 (21st January 2005) *Episode 5986 (21st March 2005) *Episode 6014 (27th April 2005) *Episode 6047 (12th June 2005) *Episode 6080 (27th July 2005) *Episode 6087 (7th August 2005) *Episode 6127 (28th September 2005) *Episode 6134 (9th October 2005) *Episode 6179 (7th December 2005) 2006 (16 episodes) *Episode 6200 (6th January 2006) *Episode 6212 (23rd January 2006) *Episode 6240 (3rd March 2006) *Episode 6254 (22nd March 2006) *Episode 6289 (12th May 2006) *Episode 6303 (29th May 2006) *Episode 6326 (30th June 2006) (Co-credited with Mark Wadlow) *Episode 6334 (12th July 2006) *Episode 6356 (13th August 2006) *Episode 6357 (14th August 2006) *Episode 6364 (23rd August 2006) *Episode 6389 (27th September 2006) *Episode 6401 (15th October 2006) *Episode 6421 (10th November 2006) *Episode 6442 (6th December 2006) *Episode 6456 (27th December 2006) 2007 (14 episodes) *Episode 6478 (26th January 2007) *Episode 6497 (21st February 2007) *Episode 6507 (7th March 2007) *Episode 6547 (2nd May 2007) *Episode 6563 (27th May 2007) *Episode 6573 (10th June 2007) *Episode 6592 (6th July 2007) *Episode 6601 (18th July 2007) *Episode 6618 (12th August 2007) *Episode 6630 (27th August 2007) *Episode 6656 (3rd October 2007) *Episode 6681 (7th November 2007) *Episode 6707 (14th December 2007) *Episode 6721 (31st December 2007) 2008 (13 episodes) *Episode 6746 (4th February 2008) *Episode 6758 (22nd February 2008) *Episode 6781 (24th March 2008) *Episode 6804 (25th April 2008) *Episode 6839 (15th June 2008) *Episode 6861 (16th July 2008) *Episode 6879 (11th August 2008) *Episode 6898 (5th September 2008) *Episode 6913 (26th September 2008) *Episode 6925 (13th October 2008) *Episode 6939 (3rd November 2008) *Episode 6959 (3rd December 2008) *Episode 6980 (31st December 2008) 2009 (17 episodes) *Episode 6987 (9th January 2009) *Episode 7011 (13th February 2009) *Episode 7018 (23rd February 2009) *Episode 7042 (27th March 2009) *Episode 7053 (13th April 2009) *Episode 7074 (11th May 2009) *Episode 7080 (20th May 2009) *Episode 7100 (17th June 2009) *Episode 7108 (29th June 2009) *Episode 7139 (10th August 2009) *Episode 7151 (31st August 2009) *Episode 7152 (31st August 2009) *Episode 7169 (24th September 2009) *Episode 7185 (16th October 2009) *Episode 7202 (6th November 2009) *Episode 7229 (14th December 2009) *Episode 7230 (14th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (18 episodes) *Episode 7244 (4th January 2010) *Episode 7274 (15th February 2010) *Episode 7296 (18th March 2010) *Episode 7312 (8th April 2010) *Episode 7320 (19th April 2010) *Episode 7336 (10th May 2010) *Episode 7348 (27th May 2010) *Episode 7362 (14th June 2010) *Episode 7378 (14th July 2010) *Episode 7388 (26th July 2010) *Episode 7410 (26th August 2010) *Episode 7426 (17th September 2010) *Episode 7450 (21st October 2010) *Episode 7454 (25th October 2010) *Episode 7478 (29th November 2010) *Episode 7490 (13th December 2010) *Episode 7491 (13th December 2010) *Episode 7503 (31st December 2010) 2011 (14 episodes) *Episode 7522 (27th January 2011) *Episode 7542 (24th February 2011) *Episode 7572 (7th April 2011) *Episode 7580 (18th April 2011) *Episode 7600 (13th May 2011) *Episode 7625 (16th June 2011) *Episode 7652 (22nd July 2011) *Episode 7658 (1st August 2011) *Episode 7682 (2nd September 2011) *Episode 7705 (3rd October 2011) *Episode 7715 (17th October 2011) *Episode 7730 (4th November 2011) *Episode 7741 (21st November 2011) *Episode 7766 (26th December 2011) (Co-credited with John Kerr) 2012 (13 episodes) *Episode 7780 (16th January 2012) *Episode 7797 (9th February 2012) *Episode 7812 (1st March 2012) *Episode 7831 (26th March 2012) *Episode 7847 (19th April 2012) *Episode 7875 (25th May 2012) *Episode 7879 (1st June 2012) *Episode 7892 (27th June 2012) *Episode 7918 (26th July 2012) *Episode 7930 (10th August 2012) *Episode 7963 (26th September 2012) *Episode 7991 (7th November 2012) *Episode 8011 (7th December 2012) 2013 (17 episodes) *Episode 8031 (2nd January 2013) *Episode 8061 (13th February 2013) *Episode 8072 (1st March 2013) *Episode 8094 (1st April 2013) *Episode 8101 (10th April 2013) *Episode 8117 (3rd May 2013) *Episode 8132 (24th May 2013) *Episode 8157 (28th June 2013) *Episode 8169 (15th July 2013) *Episode 8170 (15th July 2013) *Episode 8181 (31st July 2013) *Episode 8197 (23rd August 2013) *Episode 8219 (23rd September 2013) *Episode 8241 (23rd October 2013) *Episode 8250 (4th November 2013) *Episode 8259 (18th November 2013) *Episode 8260 (18th November 2013) *Episode 8282 (20th December 2013) 2014 (14 episodes) *Episode 8297 (10th January 2014) *Episode 8325 (17th February 2014) *Episode 8346 (19th March 2014) *Episode 8355 (31st March 2014) *Episode 8376 (30th April 2014) *Episode 8401 (4th June 2014) *Episode 8431 (21st July 2014) *Episode 8448 (15th August 2014) *Episode 8449 (15th August 2014) *Episode 8468 (12th September 2014) *Episode 8497 (24th October 2014) *Episode 8513 (14th November 2014) *Episode 8522 (28th November 2014) *Episode 8523 (28th November 2014) 2015 (20 episodes) *Episode 8545 (2nd January 2015) *Episode 8564 (28th January 2015) *Episode 8577 (16th February 2015) *Episode 8591 (6th March 2015) *Episode 8605 (29th March 2015) *Episode 8624 (24th April 2015) *Episode 8629 (1st May 2015) *Episode 8654 (5th June 2015) *Episode 8666 (22nd June 2015) *Episode 8682 (13th July 2015) *Episode 8683 (13th July 2015) *Episode 8704 (10th August 2015) *Episode 8705 (10th August 2015) *Episode 8729 (9th September 2015) *Episode 8738 (21st September 2015) *Episode 8739 (21st September 2015) *Episode 8750 (14th October 2015) *Episode 8773 (16th November 2015) *Episode 8774 (16th November 2015) *Episode 8785 (2nd December 2015) 2016 (22 episodes) *Episode 8807 (1st January 2016) *Episode 8808 (1st January 2016) *Episode 8827 (29th January 2016) *Episode 8830 (1st February 2016) *Episode 8851 (2nd March 2016) *Episode 8884 (18th April 2016) *Episode 8885 (18th April 2016) *Episode 8904 (16th May 2016) *Episode 8905 (16th May 2016) *Episode 8916 (30th May 2016) *Episode 8933 (29th June 2016) *Episode 8940 (8th July 2016) *Episode 8971 (19th August 2016) *Episode 8972 (19th August 2016) *Episode 8996 (23rd September 2016) *Episode 9002 (30th September 2016) *Episode 9003 (30th September 2016) *Episode 9014 (17th October 2016) *Episode 9043 (25th November 2016) *Episode 9044 (25th November 2016) *Episode 9054 (12th December 2016) *Episode 9055 (12th December 2016) 2017 (19 episodes) *Episode 9073 (6th January 2017) *Episode 9074 (9th January 2017) *Episode 9102 (16th February 2017) *Episode 9147 (21st April 2017) *Episode 9148 (21st April 2017) *Episode 9166 (17th May 2017) *Episode 9167 (19th May 2017) *Episode 9187 (16th June 2017) *Episode 9214 (24th July 2017) *Episode 9215 (24th July 2017) *Episode 9227 (11th August 2017) *Episode 9228 (11th August 2017) *Episode 9251 (18th September 2017) *Episode 9271 (11th October 2017) *Episode 9272 (11th October 2017) *Episode 9310 (27th November 2017) *Episode 9311 (27th November 2017) *Episode 9328 (18th December 2017) *Episode 9329 (18th December 2017) 2018 (24 episodes) *Episode 9357 (19th January 2018) *Episode 9358 (19th January 2018) *Episode 9363 (26th January 2018) *Episode 9364 (26th January 2018) *Episode 9389 (26th February 2018) *Episode 9390 (26th February 2018) *Episode 9431 (16th April 2018) *Episode 9432 (16th April 2018) *Episode 9459 (18th May 2018) *Episode 9460 (18th May 2018) *Episode 9484 (19th June 2018) (Co-credited with Ian Kershaw) *Episode 9498 (4th July 2018) *Episode 9499 (4th July 2018) *Episode 9526 (6th August 2018) *Episode 9527 (6th August 2018) *Episode 9550 (3rd September 2018) *Episode 9551 (3rd September 2018) *Episode 9581 (8th October 2018) *Episode 9600 (31st October 2018) *Episode 9601 (31st October 2018) *Episode 9610 (12th November 2018) *Episode 9611 (12th November 2018) *Episode 9642 (19th December 2018) *Episode 9643 (19th December 2018) 2019 (13 episodes) *Episode 9671 (18th January 2019) *Episode 9735 (3rd April 2019) *Episode 9762 (6th May 2019) *Episode 9763 (6th May 2019) *Episode 9780 (27th May 2019) *Episode 9794 (12th June 2019) *Episode 9816 (8th July 2019) *Episode 9849 (16th August 2019) *Episode 9879 (20th September 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 9882 (23rd September 2019) *Episode 9910 (30th October 2019) *Episode 9919 (7th November 2019) *Episode 9938 (29th November 2019) (Double episode) 2020s 2020 (2 episodes) *Episode 9968 (1st January 2020) (Double episode) *Episode 10000 (7th February 2020) (Double episode) Other Coronation Street related works *Text Santa 2012: A Christmas Corrie - (co-written with Simon Crowther, Susan Oudot and Julie Jones). Rochefort, Damon